Battle Arenas
Overview & Battling Arenas are places in which Custom Heroes and Custom Villains battle in non-canonical and sometimes canonical battles to hone their skills. It uses a turn based system in which the creator of the particular hero/villain signs off their name using the signature button, then describes an action for their character. There are a variety of arenas to do battle in. A winner is usually decided jointly, or when one creator thinks that their character would have lost the battle, for whatever reason. Conceding is one of the prime ways of defeat. Team Battling Team battles of any kind are the same in almost every aspect, rules and play do not change. Exceptions being that moves are determined in any order except for double moves as can be expected. As there can be multiple opponents, executed moves upon a player can not be acted on again until character response. With more move executions, it is important for players to keep track of what moves require their response and respond to them accordingly. Post-Battle At the end of every battle, a discussion on the talk page is held to discuss alteration of the combatants stats based on performance. Users will decide weather the current stats for each character, with the exception of their own, are in need of change or if they may remain the same. In addition, honorary stats can be awarded specific to role-play. (eg. "Overall Skill", "Intelligence/Cognition", etc.) These stats are then added to the other stats and averaged to find the honorary Hero/Villain Level. NOTE Being that battles are fought through writing down character moves, the players must admit defeat and not write outlandish moves. Restraint is needed for battle, if you always attack with very high powered moves, fighting you becomes a bore for your opponents. Rules In Character 1. Trying to kill/succeding in killing your opponent is frowned upon and does not cross over into the original story of killed character. 2. Attacking after you concede is frowned upon (and not wise) 3. Attacking after your opponent concedes is frowned upon 4. Executing an attack on any teammate (without a good reason, verbal abuse is not a good reason) is frowned upon Out of Character 4. Accepting/giving a bribe to/from the opposing character (User) is prohibited 5. Do not describe an action for your opponent even if your character's action causes an event to happen that is unavoidable. Arenas Superhero Arena The superhero arena is your basic arena. Steel floor and perfectly crafted walls and grand stands makes it a sight to see. Average temperature day: 67 degrees Fahrenheit Average temperature night:42 degrees Fahrenheit The Pillars An arena covered in a firm dirt floor, with many tough sandstone, granite, and pumice pillars standing between 5 to 20 metres tall (16 to 65 feet). At night a green mist settles over the field, whilst at day a strong wind kicks up dust into a light sandstorm. The true arena is roughly circular with a radius of about 300 metres (984 feet). Outside the true arena is a vast desert with very loose sand. Average temperature day: 30 degrees Celsius Average temperature night: 16 degrees Celsius City Warfield An arena in the middle of a bustling city. The centre of the arena is a long main street, with a few craters left by a recent aggressor. Cars are over turned everywhere, with one bus lying on its side, blocking the footpath. It is in the business centre of the city, and on both sides of the street tall skyscrapers 100 metres high (328 feet) line the sides. For some reason the buildings have no doorways leading into them. Each building is at differing width, and in between each one is a side alley, sometimes with a dumpster. Civilians are panicking on the street and are looking for cover. There are light poles down the street, many of them are knocked over. The arena is 300 metres in width and 500 metres in length. No one can escape this arena due to an invisible barrier. Average temperature day: 28 degrees Celsius Average temperature night: 26 degrees Celsius The Table Land An arena composed of a single flat stone. The stone is circular and has a diameter of about 700 feet. Walls have been constructed around the stone to create an enclosure. The walls are about 300 feet tall and are topped six flags, three bare the challengers symbol and three bare the opponent's symbol. There is a beam spanning the arena at about 300 feet from one side of the arena the other. On the beam there are torches that will emit immense light. At night the torches on the beam are lit for night battles. Coming down from the walls are grand stands. The grand stands stop at about 50 feet above the arena floor. Beneath the stands are two gates, one on each side. Each gate hosts a banner set above it showing the fighters' symbols. These gates open at the beginning of battles and the fighters' walk out into the arena. Average temperature by day: 90 degrees Fahrenheit. Average temperature by night: 35 degrees Fahrenheit The Swamps The Swamps is an arena in the middle of a vast swamp located in the Amazon. It is very oddly shaped, being that it was created to rest in between alligator and unknown bestial territory. Its width at its widest point is roughly 750 feet and 4 feet at its thinnest. Its elevation varies and there are trees surrounding it. Its perimeter is about 4,125 feet. At the widest part of the arena there is a pool of mud and decomposing plant-life with a location-aware carnivorous plant growing out of it. During the day, the sound of birds and other jungle sounds can be heard. At night, some say, there are more than just people watching you... Average temperature day:87 degrees Fahrenheit Average temperature night:75 degrees Fahrenheit Magma Omegas Magma Omegas is an arena in Greece. Lying on an island in the middle of a volcano, it is surrounded by lava. It is almost perfectly round and the "shore" is red hot. It has a radius of about 800 feet and gradually rises toward the center. A glow is cast upon the high rocky edges of the crater, and occasionally large chunks of rock fall into the magma. There are numerous cracks in the island where lava runs through. Their sizes measure from about two or three inches across to two feet across. At night, the magma's glow casts foreboding shadows across the arena. During the day, it is much less unpleasant and less amazing. Like the battles held there, Magma Omegas is beautiful but dangerous. Average temperature day:90 degrees Fahrenheit Average temperature night:85-90 degrees Fahrenheit Sky Towers This arena is high up in the atmosphere, above the clouds. It is comprised of 25 tall grey stone towers that are only 11 inches in diameter. These towers are roughly a meter and a half apart. Throughout the day the arena is fairly bland, with a pale blue sky, with wispy white clouds only a few meters below. At night the sky is alight with countless stars. The moon is a brilliant orange/pink colour, casting an orange/pink hue upon the entire field at day and night. Average temperature day: 25 degrees Celsius Average temperature night: 12 degrees Celsius Darkstone Cavern An arena that is deep underground and filled with mysterious crystals that pulse with purple light. The rock is dark and solid and despite earthquakes and other geological shifts, the cavern seems unable to collapse. The cavern has two entrances, one at either end of the cavern. The cavern is roughly 100 meters long and 50 meters wide, with roughly 15 large purple crystals jutting out straight from the cavern wall. Each crystal is about 5 long and 2 meters thick. The cave rises up in a dome shaped fashion being 10 meters high at its highest point, but the walls are still vertical at the base. The air is hot and sticky and increased movement can tire out people quickly due to lack of oxygen. Average temperature day/night: 28 degrees Celsius Auroras An arena in the frozen wastes of Antarctica. The arena is always covered by snow roughly 30 centimeters deep. The arena is a large area that is roughly kidney shaped and is 500 meters long and consistently 100 meters wide. The arena is surrounded on all sides by high towering, grounded icebergs which makes escape almost impossible. There is a small cavernous entrance middle of the larger kidney arc. During the day strong cold winds obscure vision and at night the Aurora Australis can be seen in the night sky, bathing the ice in an eerie green glow. Unfavourable wind currents make maneuvering in the air (whether telekinetically or physically) incredibly difficult. Average temperature day: -10 degrees Celsius Average temperature night: -30 degrees Celsius Spirit World This arena is set in a spectral realm. The "sky" is consisted of patches of colour. These patches of colour are differnet shades of blue and black, and are constantly moving. They also seem to give of a faint life force, giving the feeling of always being watched. The floor is pure white, and taking a step leaves ripples as if walking on water. Mists float silently across the arena. These are very cold to pass through. These mists also give off a faint life force. Charcters seem to warp randomly to somewhere on the field at times. Day and night change randomly. At night whispers can be heard. The field itself is unknown in size. Sometimes this arena changes to another random arena and vice versa, but only rarely. Average Temperature: ??? Xiaolin Temple An arena that is also known as the training ground for Xiaolin monks high up in the mountainous regions in China. The arena is a large stone block roughly 30 meters by 20 meters and is placed on a lawn. Mist settles over the field in the evenings but dissipates during the night. During the day the sun shines high up in sky, while during the night a giant moon looks down on the arena. Small stairs lead off the field at either end. To right of the stone block is a a small gong that is struck to signal the beginning of the fight. There is also a step out rule, which states that if a body part of a contender touches any area outside the stone block they lose by default. If using this rule then it should also be noted that no flying abilities of any kind may be used throughout the fight. Note that this rule is optional and it should be discussed with your opponent whether to use it or not. Average temperature day: 23 degrees Celsius Average temperature night: 9 degrees Celsius The Gang Training Arena A training ground for Gang members. It is 100 feet long and 200 feet wide. It has a variable terrain, which can be water w/ platforms, icy wasteland, desert, lava w/ platforms, mountainous, a deep abyss, sand, and beach. The arena is open to the sky, so storms happen during the battle sometimes. Variables: mist/fog, storm of some kind, wind, and on concrete arena only, poles sticking out around the battlefield. Flight is permitted. There is 2 sets of bleachers, one for Gang members only, the other for everyone. If fighting in this arena, at least one person has to be a Gang member. Discuss which arena and variables you use with your opponent. Average Temperature: varies with arena type. Torture Chambers A bleak and badly lit arena, the torture chambers is mostly composed of green stones. There is a large main floor, and a balcony overlooking it. There are 2 opposite staircases leading up to the balcony. The only break in the stone room is a large window at the back of the balcony, showing a clear night sky (at night) or black swirling smoke (at "day"). Around the torture chambers there are human prisoners chained to the walls, and some chained to torture bedsd in the middle of the room. These prisoners can be attacked, killed or freed by participants at will. The temperate is regulated to be unbearably unpleasent at both day and night. Average day temperature: 40 degrees celcuis Average night temperature: -5 degrees celcuis Warmonger's Arena Take a step back in time to a cheering crowd of spectators within a large Colosseum in the style of the ancient Gladiator fights - standing tall amongst the crowds is Warmonger himself, atop a throne and often dressed as the mad tyrant known as Caligula with large flags decorating the stadium, red in color with gold "W" symbols on them. When starting a match contenders are expected to bow towards the stands and may opt for armed or hand-to-hand combat, once the contenders have entered the arena they can not leave until their opponent has been defeated. The superhero arena is your basic arena. Steel floor and perfectly crafted walls and grand stands makes it a sight to see. The arena floor is made from stone but often covered in a layer of sand whilst the stands are separated from the main arena by large stone walls: contenders enter the Arena via large gates which close during combat, leading to underground tunnels and small rooms where contenders stay before a match. Average temperature day: 67 degrees Fahrenheit Average temperature night:42 degrees Fahrenheit Warehouse 51 A very bleak, but massive, warehouse. It is surrounded by a chain link fence. The outside of the warehouse is covered in wooden panels. The inside, however, is concrete. The only entrance/exit is a large sliding hangar door. There is a confusing maze of storage shelves, and at the deepest part of the maze there is a golden relic. A few cars and vans are parked outside. The warehouse itself is always lit by powerful lights. A power source is outside at the back of the building. Because the building has no windows cutting the power will render the warehouse pitch black even in day. SPECIAL RULE: If a character finds the golden relic can not be found until 12 turns have passed. It is guarded by heavily armed thugs. When a character obtains the relic they are granted 1 weak minion of their choice from a mysterious power every 8 turns OR they gain +1 to all their battle stats. Average temperature day: 15 degrees Celcuis Average temperature night: -0 degrees Celcius The River Styx The ethereal River Styx separates the Earth from the Underworld. The river is not filled with water, but with the ghostly souls of the damned, doomed to forever teem within its depths. Combat will take place upon the northern bank of the River Styx, in the realm of Hades. It is a vast wasteland of brittle black stone, dotted here and there with jagged boulders. The sky overhead is cast a dull, lifeless grey, and the sun is nowhere in sight. Roughly 100 meters from the river bank, the monolithic figure of Mount Tartarus looms menacingly, belching fiery debris into the empty sky, which leaves puddles of hot, sizzling ooze upon the unforgiving landscape. The mountain is completely impassable, and on each side of the mountain a set of high, jagged cliffs extend all the way to the river bank, creating an isolated section of landscape in which to do battle. RULE: Entering the river will cause your character to die instantly, regardless of their superpower. Temperature: 45 degrees Fahrenheit at all times (no day/night cycle) Nasarian Forestland (Used in canonical bouts in the Nasaria Universe) A grassy clearing is split by a crystal stream and surrounded by giant trees that reach towards the sky. It is a portion of Nasaria that divides the Sarythian land in the North from the Dalgonian in the South. The meadow that makes up this opening has tall grass and bright flowers rooted in soft, dark earth. The treeless area spans almost seven-hundred feet across at its longest point and one-hundred feet at its thinnest, forming an long and rather narrow stretch of unbroken clearing. At night, foreboding shadows flicker in the woods and there is little light to see by as the trees block the moonlight. It is a surreal beauty that must be marred with battle. Average day temperature: 70 degrees Fahrenheit Average night temperature: 50 degree s Fahrenheit Category:Battles Category:Role-Play